Your Still Here!
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Di sini lah aku duduk sendirian di 7/11 kira kira jam 12 malem. Rame juga kalo malem gini. Duduk aja bengong. Sambil ngeliatin asap di minumanku terbang. Kemarin memang sangat menyedihkan bikin stress pula...


Akhirnya punya ide juga...

* * *

Your Still Here

* * *

Di sini lah aku duduk sendirian di 7/11 kira kira jam 12 malem. Rame juga kalo malem gini. Duduk aja bengong. Sambil ngeliatin asap di minumanku terbang. Kemarin memang sangat menyedihkan bikin stress pula. Benar benar mengagetkan. Sungguh mengagetkan. Sampe jadinya aku kayak begini. Rasanya baru sebentar saja kita berdua. Sebentar? Ya memang hanya sebentar kok, kira kira... 4 bulan, mau yang ke 5. Tapi udah putus duluan deh. Dan semua itu gara gara sang Junior club tennis rikkai. Kirihara Akaya. Dia memang amat sangat merepotkan. Selalu saja seenaknya, dan selalu saja sok tau. Bikin muntah! Tapi karena ini sudah terjadi mau apa lagi. Dan sekarang mereka malah berdua. Ini namanya merugikan orang lain. Selalu tak memikirkan kesenangan orang lain. Tapi anehnya, aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau lebih percaya kata dia? Kukira kau mencintaiku? Fitnah banget tu anak.

Berpikir begini bikin aku tidak nafsu minum. Keluarlah aku dari tempat tersebut. Jadinya biarkan aku berjalan sendiri di malam yang gelap namun rame ini.

"Sepertinya aku salah jalan ni. Jalan ini gelap dan mengapa baunya kayak kotoran binatang? Uh... Sial lebih baik putar balik de" saat ku ingin berputar balik, ternyata aku langsung tertabrak ama seorang lelaki yang lebih besar dariku

"eh! Kau! Berhati-hati lah kalau berjalan"

"puri...maaf..."

"kenapa kau? Sok berani?"

"ga kok. Aku ga ingin nyari masalah"

"baguslah! Anak kecil seharusnya jangan seenaknya!"

Ku benar benar tak suka dengan orang sampah seperti ini. Sepertinya mereka tak melepaskan pandangannya terhadapku, mereka ingin sesuatu?

"ada apa?" ku tanya dengan nada yang agak melawan

"hmph...nada bicaramu tidak enak tau!"

-PLAAAKK!

Suatu tamparan yang lebih keras dari tamparannya fukubuchou, mengenai mukaku hingga ku terjatuh.

"ugh..."

"kurang sakit ya!" salah satu dari mereka menarik kera bajuku dan memukulku lagi. Kali ini kepalaku bertabrakan dengan dinding. Sialan mereka ini mau apa si? Ga tau apa aku lagi bad mood. Kuberdiri bersiin lengan bajuku dan berjalan ke arah pulang.

"kabur? Dasar pengecut! Ibu kamu pasti malu punya anak kayak kau!"

apa? Ga ada yang berani ngatain ibuku. Karena aku ga tahan, jadinya orang bilang itu langsung ku lempar pake kayu yang ada di dekatku. Pas! Kena kepalanya yang penuh dosa itu.

"BOS! BOS!" para pengikut orang gila itu langsung sok mempedulikan. Eh? Kenapa aku masih di sini? Karena menyadari perbuatan barusan aku langsung lari ke arah pulang. Ternyata si 'bos' nyuruh para pengikutnya untuk mengejarku. Saat aku lari, aku tak memperhatikan sama sekali ke mana aku berlari, begitu juga tidak memperhatikan lampu merah, maka aku langsung aja lari tanpa aturan, dan akhirnya...

Suara gesekan roda ban mobil terdengar dengan kencang begitu juga dengan suara teriakan sebagian orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Orang-orang yang mengejar barusan langsung kembali ke bosnya, dan memberitahukan bahwa target mereka sudah meninggal tertabrak bus.

"kau dengar tidak?" gosip langsung menyebar cepat di sekolah. Sungguh cepat. Sampai juga sudah menyebar di kalangan guru. Latihan tennis rikkai di tiadakan.

"eh? Buchou hari ini ga ada latihan?" tanya sang junior rikkai

"tidak Akaya, kita akan ke rumahnya Niou"

"ke rumahnya Niou-senpai? Ada apa memangnya?" Akaya memang tidak suka dengan Niou. Begitu juga dengan Niou, tidak suka dengan Akaya.

"ayo kita ke rumahnya Niou! Yagyuu mana? Kan dia yang ngasih tau arah rumahnya" buchou bertanya kepada junior yang jawabannya hanya mengangkat bahunya

"Yukimura-kun... Apakah semua sudah siap?" Yagyuu bertanya kepada semua anggota. Tiba tiba pintu terbuka, dan Marui masuk dengan senyuman ceria

"HAI SEMUA!"

"Hei Bun-senpai"

"hei juga Aka-chan~ kalian semua mau kemana?" tanya Marui dengan muka yang polos

"lo! Marui ga tau!" samber Jackal

"hm...? Tentang apa? Aku kan kemarin seharian di rumahnya Akaya"

"Niou-kun mengalami kecelakaan kemaren malem"

"Ni-Niou?" Marui langsung shock, dan membatu di tempat

"ya... Niou-kun"

"ja-jadi... Sekarang kita menjenguknya di rumah sakit kan?" Marui bertanya dengan muka yang mengharapkan jawaban 'ya'

"Bunta... Kita tidak akan menjenguknya di rumah sakit"

"maksud buchou..di-dia u-udah...me-..." sang buchou hanya membuang mukanya dan memejamkan matanya. Air mata hangat mulai mengalir dari mata sang tensai, dan iya menyenderkan dirinya terhadap dinding ruang club

"Ni-Niou... Udah ga ada?"

"Bun-senpai... Ga apa apa kok, kan masih ada aku..." Akaya memeluk Marui dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"GA! AKU GA MAU SAMA KAMU! AKU MAUNYA NIOU! AKU MAUNYA NIOOOUUU...!s" Marui langsung mendorong Akaya hingga terjatuh dan nangis keras sekali. Air matanya yang keluar tak ada hentinya;

"Marui-kun! Tenanglah" meskipun semua sudah berusaha tetapi tetap saja Marui masih menangis dengan kencang.

"*hiks hiks* Niou..." akhinya Marui hampir terdiam, dan mereka semua menuju ke rumahnya Niou. Selama perjalan ke rumahnya Niou. Akaya masih saja tidak suka dengan sifatnya Marui. Meskipun mereka udah pacaran, kenapa Marui masih mikirin Niou? Sesampai di rumahnya Niou, banyak orang yang memakai baju serba hitam. Ibunya mempersilahkan teman teman sahabat anak ke 2nya masuk. Marui menangis sepanjang waktu mereka berada di rumahnya Niou. Marui duduk di samping peti matinya Niou yang belum tertutup. Akaya memperhatikan tingkah lakunya senpainya tersebut.

"kenapa Kirihara-kun?"

"huh... Dari dulu aku ga suka dengan Niou-senpai"

"oh ya...? Mengapa?"

"dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang iya mau"

"contoh...?"

"hati, pikiran, jiwa, raga Marui-senpai"

"makannya kau harus bermain licik ya?"

"huh... Aku benar benar ga nyangka, kalo ini akan terjadi. Aku menyesal"

"mengapa kau menyesal?"

"mungkin saja Niou-senpai terlalu memikirkan hal ini, sampai iya dapat melakukan hal yang biasa iya lakukan. Yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan kematiannya"

"kau tau mengapa Niou-kun meninggal?"

"ga... Yagyuu-senpai tau?"

"dia sedang bad mood dan lepas kendali pikirannya untuk hal sepele, yang biasanya iya dapat katakan di dalam hati"

"hah? Kasihan Niou-senpai... Aku minta maaf ya Niou-senpai... Aku janji! Aku akan menjaga Marui-senpai dengan cara sebaik baiknya"

"hahaha... Kirihara-kun membuat janji yang aneh"

"heh? Tapikan emang bener!"

"ya ya..."

setelah selesai ini semua, fukubuchou mengajak semua pulang dan istirahat. Marui juga sudah tidak menangis lagi, tetapi dia kesannya tidak ingin pulang.

"Marui-kun... Ayo kita pulang" ajak Yagyuu "Niou-kun akan terus menjaga mu di sana. Dia juga tidak suka melihatmu gini. Lagi pula inikan bukan yang terakhir kali kau melihatnya. Dia akan terus bersama kita teman temannya dan juga keluarganya. Seperti hari hari biasa"

"diantara kita? Kapan?"

"selalu..."

"iya? YAY! Kalo begitu aku akan putus dengan Akaya dan kembali dengannya! Bisa ga?"

"bisalah"

"aku dari tadi minta maaf ama dia, kira kira dia maafin ga ya?"

"dia akan memaafkan mu"

"Aku sedih sekali yagyuu..."

"Aku juga ikut sedih..."

"hehe, Yagyuu ikut ikutan"

"Ga tu... Ayo kita pulang Sanada udah neriakin dari jauh"

"Ok Ok, Niou...eh bukan! Haru... Aku pulang dulu ya. Besok ketemu lagi di sekolah seperti biasa" Marui mencium keningnya yang dingin dan pulang bersama anggota rikkai lainnya.

~the end~

* * *

Douya? XD


End file.
